I Need You Frightened
by laughgasms
Summary: Jennifer's insatiable hunger almost overcomes her as her thirst for Needy's blood becomes worse. The only way to save Needy is by pushing her away, frightening her. Despite the heartbreaking reality of it all, Jennifer loves Needy more than anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another relocated story! This two-shot is basically how much Jennifer tries to save Needy's life by pushing her away. Full of angst!**

**Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim...

* * *

  
**

Jennifer's POV

My blood was boiling. Every fiber in my being ordered me to lunge at the willing prey presenting itself in front of me—vulnerable, but oh so willing. The soft curves of this creature's body was hypnotizing me and pulling me in further. Her intoxicating scent filled my nostrils and made my mouth water with what I perceived to be my venom. I wanted to sink my teeth into her body and revel in the feeling of her body twitching as it fought against death. I closed my eyes and imagined myself latched onto Needy's neck, drinking in her life and clutching onto her small body trying to savor the taste of her essence.

I am a monster. I'm still Jennifer Check, but I'm the embodiment of the perfect killer. I seduce the seduce-able (mostly boys) and eat them because I just get so fucking hungry. I get weak because of something inside me. I try not to eat, I really have tried but the evil inside of me compels me to eat—to feed its addiction. And now it's become mine.

The only difference between Jennifer and the monster is that I don't eat the frightened ones. I still have enough humanity in my system to direct my actions enough to make it look like I have a conscience. I can't eat the unwilling. Sure, they realize their danger at some point after my eyes turn yellow and my fangs inch out but majority of the time, they are so captivated by me. It's in my nature, really. I'm the most popular girl in school and every boy wants me—which makes it so much easier to do my job. There was only one guy, Toby, who was afraid of me from the beginning. He must have sensed the evil in me and avoided me all the time. He was a nice guy, always helping me with my English homework, but I had to kill him anyway or else he'd tell somebody about my secret. I knew it got out of hand the day I saw him crying in the occult section of our high school library. Too fucking smart for his own good. I made it as quick and painless as possible but after, I just couldn't bring myself to eat the body. He was a good kid.

I may be the object of every boy's and girl's desire but I'm also the most clichéd popular girl from a small town in Massachusetts—I'm just too fucking insecure. And only Needy knows that. Only Needy has the privilege to see who I really am behind the curtains of my performance because she is my best friend. Without her, I'd probably be a coke whore like every other ill-fated insecure bitch. She's my rock. She's my everything. We'd only begun to explore the sexual part of our complex relationship just recently and I've got to say, she gives me the best fucking orgasm that no other girl could have. I was her first and I was totally glad about the fact that the Chipinator's little pencil dick didn't get through to her enchanted gates. I'm a little possessive.

But something changed so much. Despite the fact that she loves me and I love her, it doesn't minus the reality of the situation, I had seduced her. And now the monster in me wants her. Wants to fucking eat her guts. I can't bring myself to do it though here I am, stalking towards my prey, being pushed by my demon towards a girl who mistakenly believes that Jennifer Check is just really horny for her tonight.

"Needy?" I tried to make my voice lower, deeper. More commanding. I needed to get my point across. Apparently, it only spurred Needy's arousal more. The smell of her sex was wafting towards me, wrapping my brain in the thought of fucking her senseless. But I had to concentrate. I needed to make her afraid of me.

Needy had been typing out her homework on her laptop. We were in her room. Her house had always felt like real home to me, somehow. Maybe it was because Needy was there. Then again, wherever Needy is, I'm home.

She looked at me with lusted eyes and I wanted to throw myself at her with either passion or monster-hunger. My body was confused. She seemed to see the importance of my gaze at her and she closed the laptop and put it away, facing me on the bed, sitting cross-legged. I was sitting with my legs tucked under and my arms stretched out in front of me in an almost girly way of preparing to lunge for prey.

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before she reached out a hand and stroked my cheek. I was already dying from needing to be closer to her and I almost flinched at the electric feeling of her fingertips against my heated skin. She always felt much cooler than I did, but now, the intensity of her need for me caused her skin to almost match the temperature of my own.

She leaned in closer to me, until I realized that she was listening to the sound of my heartbeat. Already beating fast because of the sexual tension, it was magnified by the excitement of the demon whose prey was just near enough.

"Jen, are you ok? You don't really seem like yourself." She whispered against me. Her soft breath fluttered against my chest and raised goose bumps on my skin. Okay, the hunger was really starting to get to me. I needed to fight this. I can't kill her. She didn't know I ate boys let alone had a demon inside of me playing with my heart. It was all too much.

I grasped her arms roughly and pushed her away at arm's length, trying to convey the message through my eyes. I didn't want to say that I was so close to killing her so I let the intensity of my eyes do the talking. Surely, she would get the point but now she just looked really confused about what was going on.

"I'm not who you think I am." I gritted my teeth and dug my fingers almost painfully into her shoulders.

"Don't be silly, Jen. I know you." She said with an innocent smile and punctuated her sentence by catching me off guard with a kiss on my lips. I was battling my urges to fuck or eat her, but with that simple gesture I fought the need to eat at bay as I did my own eating and ravage her mouth with my own. I pushed her onto the bed and she moaned as I slipped in between her legs. Her hot tongue was fighting against mine but my strength greatly surpassed her own and I had her tightly pinned beneath me.

I must have been too aggressive (not that she would have minded. She loves dominant Jennifer) because before I knew it, hot liquid pooled into my mouth and by the taste of it, I realized that I had bitten into her lip. She gasped into my mouth and I jumped off of the bed, trying to get as far away from her as possible but I couldn't resist licking her blood from my lips. She tasted better than I had ever imagined. I went down on her before but the taste of her blood was truly sublime.

The reaction from her was not what I expected. "Jen! How the hell did you get over there so fast?" She laughed as she rose from the bed and started towards me, a tiny trickle of blood appearing at the seam of her lips. I wanted to fucking lick it. She backed me up against a wall and nuzzled into my neck, aligning her body with mine.

"You just had to say so, if you wanted to do it standing up." She said mischievously.

On any other occasion I would've laughed at that and replied with a snarky comment, but tonight I couldn't fuck her or I'd lose control and kill her. No, I needed to scare her. Frighten her. So that she would never want to see me again and she would be safe. Her being alive mattered more to me than an evening meal.

"Fuck, Needy. Will you fucking stop? Get off of me!" I pushed her away, feeling the monster settle in. I needed a little bit of it to complete my act. Just a little glimpse at my yellow eyes and fangs and I'd have her running for the hills for sure.

Concern flashed through Needy's big, brown eyes but as strong and confident that she was (some things that I would never be), she stood her ground and faced me squarely. This was going to be tough. I fucking loved it when she was hot and bothered like this. I groaned internally.

"What the fuck is going on, Jen?"

"I'm evil."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Jen, we've already been through this before. You're high school evil. Not evil, evil." I had tried telling her once before but we ended up having sex that night. Tonight was different because I was fucking starved.

"No, really, you don't understand. I eat boys, Needs. Remember that indie band that came to Devil's Kettle around the time Melody Lane burned down? Well they did some voodoo crap on me that night and well, I have a demon inside of me now and almost every night I have to…feed…on…flesh." I stopped rambling because Needy looked as if she were constipated with laughter. She wasn't taking me seriously and that was making me fucking angry.

"What? You don't fucking believe me?"

After she had calmed down some, and wiped some tears from her eyes, she replied. "Jennifer, I love you. And you would never hurt me. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just so fucking crazy that you think you can hurt me!"

What? She was accepting me? Now, of all times, when hunger was beginning to rapidly cloud my human judgment? It was now or never, I was going to scare her to get her to see me for who I really was. What other option was there for me?

I don't snarl but I heard myself do it as my body began to change. My front teeth retracted a little bit to give way to the sharp incisors that protruded from my mouth. By now I knew that my eyes had turned into yellow or possibly even another, more sinister color. The strength of my hunger was fueling my every move now.

Needy's eyes widened and began backing away. "Jen, what are you doing?" I moved closer to her, enough for her to see the lamplight glint off of my teeth.

"I need you frightened." To illustrate my point, I leaned into her and ran the tip of my nose along the column of her neck. I couldn't resist smelling her; the monster in me was getting out of control. It wanted to eat her now. Her heart began to beat faster and my plan was working…only, I didn't quite get to the part where I planned to stop. Shit.

I wanted to taste her so I stuck my tongue out and lapped at her jugular vein at the juncture of her neck and jaw. I was careful not to let my razor-sharp teeth pierce through her alabaster skin but the prospect was really tempting as I sensed the delicious, hot blood rushing under her skin. By now, she was shivering and I almost burst into tears at the thought of hurting her like this.

"Are you scared?" I whispered against her skin and I felt her nod. I closed my eyes in pain. I never wanted to do this but this was the only way to save her.

Then, I pushed her rather forcibly onto the bed and I quickly averted my eyes before I got to see the tears pooling in Needy's eyes. I turned around and headed for the window.

"Jen, wait!" Needy ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me from behind. "No, please don't go. We can work this out!" I turned to face her and retracted my fangs to speak more properly.

"Don't you get it? God, Needy, I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't let go of me now! I knew there was something wrong with you besides the _obvious_ surface flaws: you're just too stupid to notice it!" Okay, I had to have her back the fuck off somehow. There was no joy for me in this unlike in school, where torture was my favorite period. I was feeling the torture and pain just as much as she did.

"You just can't—," she silenced me with her lips and I was still so heated up that I gave in to the kiss. I had to stop doing this, but her lips against mine was one of the best feelings in the world. She backed us up and we found ourselves on the bed again. She quickly shed our clothes off. Makeup sex was bomb. Makeup sex with Needy while hunger-crazed was even better.

She started sucking on my neck and I hissed at the sensation. I quickly slid my hand between us and shoved two fingers in her, not worrying about working her up to it because she was already _so_ fucking wet.

"Ungh, Jen. That feels so good." Needy looked beautiful with her eyes closed and her face contorted with ecstasy. But I realized that I didn't want her to feel good. I wanted her to feel scared for fuck's sake! And so I thrust harder…

"Ah!" Needy gripped on tighter to my shoulders. The walls of her sex here clamping onto my fingers and I had to act fast. I plunged another finger into her and mercilessly drilled my hand into her. Her screams of passion were quickly becoming screams of pain. And I forced myself to hear it—to remind me of how much she meant to me because I wouldn't be trying so hard not to kill her if she wasn't the girl I was deeply in love with.

"J-Jen…" She was pleading with her eyes that were fogging up.

"What? I thought that this was what you wanted?" I thrust into her harder and she shut her eyes from the pain. I'm glad she did. Then she wouldn't have to see the tears beginning to flood _my_ eyes.

"What's wrong, Needs? This is what I am. This is what you wanted." I spoke to her in a taunting voice. Now, she was really crying and I was powerless to stop it. The hunger in me was just too strong and I had to get the fuck out of there.

After I felt that Needy had had enough, I swiftly pulled out and threw on my clothes, leaving her sprawled on the bed in a rape-esque position.

No amount of words can describe how much pain was etched into Needy's beautiful face. Her pain mirrored my own. I wanted to go back to her and kiss away the pain. I wanted to hold her and whisper 'I love you' a million times and again. Just so that I'd have a reason to have her in my arms. I wanted everything to be okay; I needed to be her Jennifer and I wanted her to be my Needy. But the demon in me ruined everything. I'm a monster and she is the prey I am hunting. There's no escaping that fact.

To ease her pain, I lifted my façade by a fraction of an inch and revealed the powerless Jennifer that was hiding inside, overthrown by the hungry monster. I offered a tiny, apologetic smile and hoped that my face conveyed the true depths of my feelings. Her eyes watered again.

"Jen, please…"

Just then, I almost doubled over with pain in my gut. Reality came crashing down on me again and my senses were overrun with the scent of weak prey and a deep ache in my stomach. She whimpered with fatigue. It was ironic that an hour ago, she was the bright and bubbly Needy that I loved and now, broken, she was a shell of shattered memories because of _me._ Fuck my life.

I leaped out of her window, into the darkness of the night and searched for an easy target. After everything that happened, after everything I'd done, a scumbag sounded so fucking appealing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long! Okay, this two-shot is complete (=**

**Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim...

* * *

  
**

Needy's POV

My skin felt like it was on vibrate. This had been the best time of my life ever since I finally got my driver's license and Jennifer and I would cruise all over town all night. It was pretty boring though because everything closed so early in our stupid, little town. But being with Jennifer had made it all the worth while.

_Jennifer_. There was something about this girl that was sitting right in front of me flipping through _Glam_ magazine that drew me to her. I drunk in the sight of her silky, wavy, ebony hair perfectly messy in that 'I just went to the salon then the wind blew in my face' sort of way. She was lying on her stomach which gave me a perfect view of her ass. It wasn't J-Lo but it was taut and perfect for my hands to grip. The gentle arch of her back as she leaned on her elbows allured me. It was an almost insatiable thirst to be near here and this all started the day we got too close together in a game of tackle-BFF-on-the-bed. Since then it's been a game of boyfriend-girlfriend; a shameless embrace of passion play.

I wanted to delve into the quintessence of Jennifer and never come out. I wanted to make animalistic sounds come out of her perfect mouth until she exuded sex itself. Images of our legs intertwined and our fingers in each other were distracting me from my homework so I peeked at Jennifer again and suppressed a smile. A very concentrated expression spread across her face and I would have given my kidneys to find out what was going through her mind.

_What are you thinking about, Jennifer?_

Sometimes I wondered what she saw in me. It was enough tribulation for me to get over the fact that a popular and most wanted girl like Jennifer would even befriend a geek like me. The extent of the sexiness of my clothes is this off shoulder blouse that Jennifer forced me to buy at a flea market for myself. It was even worse to see her go off on dates with different boys almost every week. Of course, I was being the perfect best friend, encouraging her to go out with this John or that Mike. I guess I should be flattered that my opinion mattered because when I said no, it was a definite no.

She listened to me and that was our unspoken bond. She was only real with me and that could've been the best gift she had ever given me. Except the mind-blowing multiple orgasms she gave me almost every night. My current situation in my increasingly warm nether regions was not helping me at all with my errant thoughts running through my mind. I hoped that everything would stay the same; I wanted time to be frozen in this moment where only Jennifer and I existed and the gossips, the morality of it all, and expectation just disappear.

"Needy?" Jennifer's voice was unexpectedly low—not at all in its normal high pitch. Was this a new thing she was trying out? The same degree of concentration written in her face reflected back at me and melted away in my panties as I felt myself grow heated under her intense gaze. This was obviously Jennifer trying to get my undivided attention and I was so willing to give that to her so I feigned innocence as I glanced at her then closed my laptop and faced her squarely—letting her know that she had me.

Sitting face to face with her only increased the sexual tension between us and I could feel it pressing into my back, urging me to go closer, to touch and hold her, never letting go. The intensity of her stare at me reflected not only her want for me, but as I perceived, her undying love for me that seemed to grow with each passing day.

It was sort of funny because Jennifer never really was the lovey-dovey type of girl like I tried so hard not to be. She was almost always closed off to everyone else but I saw right through her and I was always amazed at how much depth a person with such a thick façade could have. She never told me straight up that she loved me, but she would hold my hand tighter than usual; massage my shoulders even when I didn't have to ask her; caress my skin like it was the wrappings of a newborn child. In these simple acts, I would feel the rush of love emanating from her core seep into my skin and find its way to my heart. In a lover's embrace, I felt her love for me.

So now, I felt the physical restraint of lunging at her and tackling her down, having my way with her. Most of the time, she was the once receiving most of the pleasure but I drew my own satisfaction from her cries of pleasure and her twitching form as she came down from her high. Desperate now, I extended my trembling hand and placed it on her cheek. I noticed her flinch a little but it must have been because my hand was so warm. There was nothing like the feeling of having her rest her face but I noticed something else as well—her pulse had quickened.

During sex, I always loved pressing my ear into her chest just so I could hear her heart beat faster as she came. Her lips parted as I leaned down towards her breasts and I heard her take in a breath. The combination of the sound of her lungs expanding and her heart racing was intoxicating that I had to grip her tighter to me. I felt her hands find their way into my hair and that was a sign that she didn't want to let me go just yet. Something was definitely up.

"Jen, are you ok? You don't really seem like yourself." I whispered as she breathed more heavily into my hair. It was true, she wasn't always this—quiet. She was usually a verbal person who always had something to say about anything from an old lady's moustache to a cute baby's drool. There was always—

Before I was really able to relax, a vice-like grip took hold on my shoulders and I felt her push my body away from her. It would've given me whiplash; I hadn't realized that Jennifer had grown so strong. I was always stronger than her, able to run more miles on the track field than her. When had she started going to the gym without me? Curiosity got me thinking but my thoughts stopped in their tracks as the expression on Jennifer's face turned almost horrific with her eyes cast down, peeking up at me through her eyelashes and her lips contorted into a sort of snarl. What the fuck? In all of Jennifer's vague behavior tonight, she was definitely turning me on.

"I'm not who you think I am." Coming from Jen, this sounded like a lot of bull. We rarely talked about our feelings like this or self-reflective psycho-babble but I suddenly had a thought. What if this is some cool role-playing she's got me into? I decided to play the game.

"Don't be silly, Jen. I know you." I confirmed this with a searing kiss. It was always like our first kiss every time we started a makeout session. I reveled in her soft lips as I wrapped mine around them. The tingling sensation of her tongue rubbing itself against my own was sending waves of pleasure into my veins and I was on a physical high from her touch. By now, she had me under her body, my legs spread out to accommodate her lower body in them. She pinned my arms above my head and I knew I was in for a treat of Jennifer the Dominatrix.

She was roughly kissing me now, letting her tongue explore the crevices of my mouth as I responded with my moans. She was being oddly brusque though. She liked it rough but there was something—desperate about the way that she was kissing me and before I knew it, a sharp pain erupted from my bottom lip and I realized that she had cut me with her teeth. She tasted the blood and jumped off the bed, leaving me amazed at what was transpiring between us. I carefully wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. It was just a little nip and nothing to be worried about but the expression on Jennifer's face made it seem like she'd ripped my face off with her teeth. It was fucking hilarious.

"Jen! How the hell did you get over there so fast?" This whole scene was just so surreal. She'd backed herself up against a wall in less than two seconds. Whatever workout regime she's got going on is totally working. Her muscles were straining under her skin and I could make out the faint contours of her sinews as they cast light shadows against my lamplight. It was fucking hot.

I got off the bed and pressed her body against the wall with mine. Her body was just as heated as mine was and I could feel my skin tingle as it brushed against hers. Electricity was sparkling around us and it zeroed it on our hearts beating together. She closed her eyes and I leaned into her neck, savoring the scent of her perfume. She always knew just how much to put on to attract people but not enough to smell from a distance. It drew me to her.

"You just had to say so, if you wanted to do it standing up." I jokingly said against her neck to put her at ease. Her muscles were still really taut and I was wondering what got her all worked up like this. It wasn't like her. Her hands found its way to my shoulders and I expected her to bring my body closer to hers than it already was but instead, she pushed me away with a strength that almost made me topple backwards.

"Fuck, Needy. Will you fucking stop? Get off of me!" She shouted at me. She had never shouted at me before. Suddenly, wrinkles I never knew she had appeared on her face and it gave her a grizzlier look. This almost grotesque countenance belied her natural beauty and it just seemed so _forced_. Why the fuck was she pushing me away? I stopped trying to fuck her enough to raise some concern in my eyes. There was definitely something bothering her, and I almost didn't have time to deal with it because I was just so horny.

"What the fuck is going on, Jen?" I just had to ask.

"I'm evil." She said so as-a-matter-of-factly that I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing and resorted to rolling my eyes instead. If she was trying to joke with me, she was doing an awful job at it.

"Jen, we've already been through this before. You're high school evil. Not evil, evil." How many times did I have to reassure her? I realized that her insecurities were far more troubling for her than I had previously understood.

She sighed once and I crossed my arms, preparing myself for an explanation for her attitude tonight. This exceeded PMS standards. "No, really, you don't understand. I eat boys, Needs. Remember that indie band that came to Devil's Kettle around the time Melody Lane burned down? Well they did some voodoo crap on me that night and well, I have a demon inside of me now and almost every night I have to…feed…on…flesh." I almost doubled over with laughter. Okay, scratch what I said earlier, my Jennifer always knew how to make me laugh. I wondered how she was able to tell this joke while keeping a really straight-face. Oh, she never ceased to amaze me.

"What? You don't fucking believe me?" Anger flashed through her sapphire eyes and that was my cue to shut up. I stopped my body from the aftershocks of laughter but I wasn't strong enough to erase the smile I had on my face. Jennifer was letting her insecurities get her again and it always led her to awful conclusions about herself. I understood how much she hated boys—especially the dickheads from Low Shoulder—and she needed me to ground her. To keep her centered. It was my sole purpose in life to make sure that Jennifer stayed as Jennifer and didn't transform into the resident coke-whore.

"Jennifer, I love you. And you would never hurt me. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just so fucking crazy that you'd think you can hurt me!" I wanted to add, other people, too but she had been known to be rough with boys her tried to touch her junk and all. She didn't enroll in a Mixed Martial Arts class for nothing.

A wave of relief or something had flashed through her face and I was glad that it was over. I was overly ready to be fucked senseless at this point. I was about to make my way over to her before I noticed something different on her face. Like some freaky X-Men shit, her face began to _transform. _A shudder ran through her body and she closed her eyes before opening her mouth. My eyes widened in disbelief and fear as her teeth changed. Fucking fangs?! Her eyes had lost its blue brilliance and was tinged with yellow like she'd been doing drugs all this time.

She cocked her head to the side and made her way towards me. I was never a fan of horror movies, let alone being in one. Something fucked up was happening and my breath quickened in realization of the fact that Jennifer had been telling the truth. Those fangs weren't even the fake, plastic ones. The soft lamplight glinted against the tips and I saw how sharp they really were—enough to break skin…

"Jen, what are you doing?" I croaked, as soon as I got a hold of my voice. I hadn't realized that I was backing away from her but then the back of my knees hit the bed and I felt cornered. She was up against me now and she mirrored my movements before. I felt the tip of her nose touch my neck, extremely aware of her sharp teeth so close to my fragile skin.

"I need you frightened." She whispered against my skin. Up until that point, her breath had been featherlike but as she exhaled those words, her hot breath fanned my jugular and I felt vaguely aroused. I wanted to push her away somehow but all thoughts of using my arms and legs again were erased as I felt her hot tongue trace my jaw. If I moved at all, her exposed teeth could just puncture my neck as if cutting through butter and I tried to still my body as much as possible but my intentions were futile. I was shivering incessantly.

"Are you scared?" I heard her ask but I couldn't find the courage to answer. Did she really have to ask that question? I just realize that my best friend is a killer and she wants me to answer her now? But I felt that if I didn't answer her, there'd be hell to pay so I slowly nodded my head—my neck tingling at the proximity of possible death-traps.

I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to die at that very moment but I felt a rush of cold air as she pushed me onto the bed. I opened my eyes and saw her make her way to my window. Was she going to fucking jump?

"Jen, wait!" I don't know what had come over me but by then, my senses where totally shot. Before she made a move to leap out, I wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping that she wouldn't reject me now. I was feeling oddly childish with my overreactions but I could totally sense the growing gap between us. After tonight, if I would survive, we would never be the same again. Realizing this, I hugged her more tightly against me.

"No, please don't go. We can work this out!" I tried to reason with her but I felt just as useful as the Maginot Line, separating Jennifer from the inviting window. I felt her shift against me, turning around so that I could see her pain-stricken face laden with a thirst for…blood?

"Don't you get it? God, Needy, I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't let go of me now! I knew there was something wrong with you besides the _obvious_ surface flaws: you're just too stupid to notice it!" Okay, that stung like a bitch, but I had a feeling that she was only trying to push me away even more. Before she could refute with anything else as inhumane, I did the only thing I knew I could do. Fighting was always resolved with a good fuck and I intended to give that to her. Today hadn't been the best of days for either of us and we were probably just so wound up.

I felt in control of the situation so I walked us over to the bed to pick up where we had left off not ten minutes ago. I amazed even myself at how quickly I was able to rid our bodies of our clothes and leaning into her with genuine skin-to-skin contact felt incredible.

"Ungh, Jen. That feels so good." Jennifer expertly thrust her fingers into me. She didn't need to ease me into it because I was soaking wet from the beginning. She sensed my need for her and thrust even harder, bringing my body to the brink of insanity as explosions of intense magnitudes erupted under my skin.

She kept accelerating her movements and I came so hard I thought I had squirted. That didn't stop her though. She moved her hand even faster and it began to feel uncomfortable. Jennifer would never fuck me this way; it was hurting a lot and I heard screaming, realizing that it was me.

"J-Jen…" I opened my tear-flooded eyes, begging her to stop. So this was what it felt like to be raped by a girl…

"What? I thought that this was what you wanted?" Jennifer leaned into my ear and whispered the taunting words. Who the fuck was this girl and what had she done with my Jennifer?!

"What's wrong, Needs? This is what I am. This is what you wanted." She continued to taunt me, punctuating her words with her merciless thrusts. I was crying in earnest now and I wished it was just a bad dream I was having out of sexual frustration. Only the pain wasn't going away…

Jennifer finally stopped and got off the bed. My legs were still in sex-position and they quivered with muscle-strain. Sweat beaded my upper body and tears rolled down my eyes. She didn't even bother looking at me anymore and for that reason, I felt my heart break. Because of what she told me had happened to her, everything was different now. She wasn't the same Jennifer I used to know but something darker—evil.

"Jen, please…" I whispered through my sobs, knowing she could hear me well. Her hands were poised at the window sill as she glanced at me, and the moonlight from outside encased her form letting me believe that she was an angel. But one glance at the feral expression on her face snapped me back to reality. My happy life was over the minute she silently bound out of the window and into the darkness.

Exposed, tired, and heartbroken, I cried all night, wishing for sleep to come and erase the pain burned into my heart.

_Jennifer…_


End file.
